


"The Man Inside the Grimm"

by HelenofTroy



Series: Grimm fanfiction [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The compliance to the most dangerous Stefania´s prophecy, about the Grimm & The Witch: <br/>"Before burning the skin of the Grimm, <br/>the Witch will burn the Man inside of him, first, <br/>nothing will be left for the Grimm, just his own ashes”. (Fictional moment based in some moment of S5, in the episodes that are coming). </p><p> Thanks to what the status of Adalind  will grow compared to Nick´s humilliation by his own love lost. Until Now Adalind was the harmless between them, the woma who had to raise her second child without a roof  over her head, without money, job...always agree with all what Nick said. Adalind saw the great man that he´s . But he saw the dazzling woman that the Witch was hiding, but he always suspected something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Man Inside the Grimm"

-You do not say anything, Adalind? -Nick said, looking how she was making-up her eyes with beautiful pastel shades. The Makeup was perfect on her, still giving more shine in her face.  
Nick looked to her, lost again. She was so beautiful...she lately could hardly take his eyes off her.

Did her eyes were not blue enough? Why she had to make-up over the two lakes of crystal that actually were her eyes sea those damn blue shadows?

Nick had his hands in his trouser pocket, nervous as a schoolboy. Adalind looked to him, worried, serious. but she did not say anything. 

She had started to work again, and always was very tired. Her breastfeeding had ended, just a week ago. Nick looked her breaths, under the silky white silk shirt Armany. Nick thought in her silhouette: her breasts were visibly larger, but the rest of her body was like a dancer, thin, flexible, graceful , but over all...so beautiful, with that doll´s face, that glorious blonde hair that in the nights, while she was sleeping he very usually smelled, losing in her softness, while she said in a whisper "Adalind"....all her was an insult for him...a temptation, he was starting to feel a need of her, that was not a surprise, but yeah the strenght that was hiting him...so much weak for fight against this feeling. 

Adalind did not know all those things, but were there, inside him...inside the man that he really was. But now, the tension was palpable between them...as the morning´s light.   
Nick just had said to Adalind how Juliette was alive in some way. How her body had been reanimated and now her name was "Eve". 

-Look Adalind..-Nick felt that he was losing the Adalind´s cold war, keeping silence, and with a voice broken by the lust, he tried feel her more comfortable-she´s not really Juliette, she´s another person now, and this does not change anything between us, nothing is....

-Yes, i know. But ...she was part of your past, Grimm. The only person whom you most loved in this world and she really....when was alive, was not very cool with me, or with Kelly, as i was not with her at all either-said Adalind quietly while she was putting her shoes.

Nick felt how her expression was cold again, all their sweet camaraderie of their first time in the bunker seemed to have vanished like his own male cheap perfume in comparation with her Number 5. 

Adalind took to Kelly who started to cry, and put to her baby his little blue cap. Kelly soon fell asleep, his mother was an expert. The boy opened his blue eyes, inherited from her and looked her ecstatic, as she muttered something.

-My love...-she said in her most sweetest voice. 

The baby was drunk of her perfume...as he was...and he desired to be that Adalind´s love. But the presence of Eve in the Hadrian Wall and her cold behavior with him, had let to Nick thinking not by himself, or Juliette, but by his family.   
This new thought surprised to him the first, precisely. 

When Eve had said to him.   
-My name is Eve, inspector-he fast thought when she had said in the past "Any Adalind´s child is innocent". The arrow of his pain by see the Juliette´s face alive again, and a strange sensation of comfort for have her between the alives was there, healing his wound in some way, but the mix between desire and fear of lost Adalind and Kelly by Eve, was ruining his common sense. 

-This is too much for you, man-Hank had said to him just the previous day-take the things easy, as this can to be possible, Nick. 

But Nick´s first feeling was confirmed, when Adalind said: 

-Ok Nick, i must leave, today is your free day and i must to be in Gregory´s office around middle hour. I will take a taxi today, oh and we need to talk about our situation, with my work i´m going to....

-To What Adalind?-Nick   
He crossed his arms, visibly angry and raises his voice, almost as if they were enemies yet. 

-To start a new life with my son, Nick-she said-far of all this nightmare. You´ve been great, the best man, the best father and you always will be there for Kelly, you will can see him when you want. i never will prevent to you see him, or even have him, for nothing in this world i would break up your bond. You and me know what is not have a father, we´re not gonna to make the same with our son. 

Adalind was touching his face, now. He gave a little kiss in his cheek. 

-We need talk when i come back-she said serious. 

-I need you, Adalind and i need Kelly with me. He´s my son too-he said with his arms open. Adalind looked to him with a spark of contempt before close the door. 

He went until the bath, and looked his reflect in the mirror.   
He was wearing the same old black sweater that had loaned Trubel, that treacherous...that knew everything and never said anything....Nick had asked to her living his house, while she would be there, Kelly and Adalind would be in danger.   
Until now, he not ever had worried too much of his appearance, his clothes . But wanting to Adalind with him...he was really a crappy man. Nobody who would watch him with her, would think "Who is that loser married with that woman"? Nick knew that...and now, when he was consumated by Eve back he was consumated too by all the desire, the fear of Adalind Schade´s leaving. 

Nick looked to him in the mirror before opening the cold water to wipe the two tears that fell from his eyes. 

-She wants leave ...what i knew-he said speaking with him, only. But the thing was "What he was gonna to make without Adalind "? 

Adalind did not come until the night. and she should had came in the evening. Nick had called her two times....as a fucking jealous husband. He hated this. He feeded to his son, and played with him a little in the afternoon. Kelly was 4 months already. But the rest of the day was sleeping, as was usual in him. 

-Sorry-she said when she was opening the strong door, arriving at 10:00-i needed think Nick. Just two puffs by call and he closed his mobile, how is Kelly? 

-He´s sleeping, he´s ok-said Nick. 

Adalind looked him, without let his bag. 

-Nick i´m going to leave tonight-she said. Adalind looked barely the two vegetable sandwiches on the table. 

-I´m sorry , but is for the best-she said. 

Nick´s reaction was yet more terrible that she had she planned: he put his hands to her mouth, and shook his head again and again.

-No, no...you can´t make me this to me. You can not...-Nick He lunged at her and pushed against the wall, hard-how can you? ...Is not my fault -he said. 

-Ok Nick, take it easy...-she said, looking his bag on the floor, by his attack. His face was broken, his eyes full of tears...about to exploit. 

-Nick, please, is for the best-she said-and i know you are not the guilty, but is the life. We need find our own place, our path but separated. You were there when i was alone, lost, and now i can to be for you too. But your life is full of all kind of complicated things, Nick and we can not face them, i know how much bad things and mistakes i´ve commited in my past, but i don´t deserve THIS, and Kelly does not deserve this either. 

Nick just can look her and turn around, while Adalind went to Kelly´s craddle. She looked him sleep, sad. 

-Stay tonight, please-the Nick´s voice, broken was in her ear, his two warm hand around her shoulders. She nodded while Nick took her jacket carefully, while he waited on the table.

Later, after their cold dinner, Adalind took a bath as was usual on her every night.   
When she was to the bed, Kelly was in Nick´s arms in her bed...

-The baby is yet awake? This is not a good signal, little lord-Adalind said making her son laugh. Nick smiled too and stayed in the bed, looking with love to Kelly, while she was to the bath again. 

Adalind was making time, for get Nick back on her bed, with Trubel´s gone, she was ok sleeping alone again. But Nick said as he would be reading her mind. 

-come to the bed, Adalind. We´ll sleep together this night, please. 

-Tomorrow i´ll leave, Nick. I will stay with Rosalee one week and later my friend Eleanor got me an appartmente, is not very big, but enough for Kelly and me-she said. 

By a strange case, Nick did not say nothing. He was reading a misterious book. The same that Monroe had given to him. 

-Nick please i can not sleep with you anymore, i´m thankful but you don´t need stay with us tonight-she said. 

-You want take off my child of me, Adalind, and now you wait that i leave this bed? Oh no-he said-please i need both of you. 

Adalind took Kelly to her craddle. And bit a bit. she got into bed. Nick continued reading the strange Grimm book, was written with real letter, not was print.   
-Gossip-nick wishpered on her ear, smiling. 

Then, he turned around into the lamp´s direction, but Adalind put her hand on his back, and made him turn. 

Nick barely he had time to say anything, as she quietly sat astride him. She did not say anything, just looked him serious. She clutched Nick´s hands to her two legs, and she skirt up her long salmon nightgown. Nick was like a statue, with her two eyes full of lust, all reason lost....Adalind knew what he was needing. and she was gonna to give him . Deeply she did not forget how he had took off her to Diana.   
but this feeling just make grow up her attraction by him yet more and more as the waves touching the sand. 

Adalind kissed to Nick in his mouth. First was a honey kiss, slow and tender, & they look each other. Nick then touch contemplating her golden colour...Was him really? But he does did not have much more time of admire that because a second kiss pulled him against the headboard. 

-Finally-Adalind believed hear when he kissed her, taking her face with both hands, while she felt his hard secret against her thighs. Then she tried take off his paints...and was just a try, because like in the forest that time, six long years ago, Nick lunged Adalind, to demolish her, and did not allow her to play his pants not even. 

The Grimm kissed her with passion, feeling all her sweet perfume in his skin, his delicious breath to almonds ....while she took out her nightgown. His hands hungry stroked her belly, her ribs, her legs slowly .... and his eyes black as night scared her. 

-Nick your eyes-she said, but he did not let her end, he   
He rubbed his nose through his hair, again and again, while introduced one of his legs between hers...then Adalind touched his crotch and Nick stretched, as if he´d be seeking something strange, far of all reality, closing his eyes, while she was helping him to reach his own desire, the Witch met to the Grimm much better than himself. Nick let Adalind work under him, and just one desire more was left....

-Ah...

she was on top him, while his gun falled to the floor from his little table, and Nick´s face looked to the wall, embarrased, by feel the Adalind´s skin against his own skin, and vibrate as a teen under her movements....again, and again, as if she´d be an egyptian dancer...of those remotes eras...Nick hold her in the air, while seconds while she bited her neck, and full of shame & desire Nick started to reach her right leg and separate it from the left leg, and was entering in her, forgeting that once had lost all her lineage Grimm of her. Adalind looked him in the mirror....and she saw the Nick´s circles moves. while inside him, the fire of that love making was devouring his bowels. Adalind did not scream, but Nick yeah, because though he was drinking a water, that only the Adalind´s source was able of satisface him, he was not enjoying the sex...he was suffering, because he was possessing her, biting her neck, running his small white body with both hands until not leaving a piece of skin unmarked, pushing inside her again, and agian with slow moves, wanting reach what any man had...but his pain for want raich an invisible wound, an invisible desire, that never was satisfaced by her, cloud his mind, and he felt like fire started to burn him until her neck, but he supported the desire´s price. The Grimm possesed the Witch that night when she wanted leave him, separating her hear as a golden   
waterfall and feeling its beauty while screaming in pain, and she laughed, aware of its power....Adalind took a page left on the bed, all wrinkled and torn, while Nick was kissing her breaths, so she did not can read the whole message...that said   
""Before burning the skin of the Grimm,   
the Witch will burn the Man inside of him, first,   
nothing will be left for the Grimm, just his own ashes”....Adalind´s tired of his force...The Grimm was not himself, was an animal on heat, a man lost, because in his last part of innocent gone, she embraced her, with desperation. 

-Don´t let me, Adalind, don´t let me never-he prayed, as a newborn, melting his tired breath on her body, his tongue trying to absorb the little perfume was still in it. Under the Big Grimm, the Witch was exhausted, she was like a broken toy...


End file.
